


Now You Have.

by Dailydose19



Series: Drarry is always a good distraction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Never Have I Ever, POV Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailydose19/pseuds/Dailydose19
Summary: A request from my wattpad for Draco and HarryRequest: Never have I ever or truth and dareotherwise known as eighth year game night and Harry is outed about his lack of first kiss and Draco decides to fix that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Drarry is always a good distraction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717114
Kudos: 133





	Now You Have.

“I can’t believe you accepted their invitation to a game night!” Hermione’s tone was incredulous as she lead the golden trio towards the Room of Requirement while stomping her feet. The wizardess’ hateful string of words was directed to none other than Ron who desperately tried his best to calm down his all but seething girlfriend. 

“We agreed to a truce for eighth year!” The ginger wizard whined out casting a dark hued gaze over his shoulder to Harry who just crossed his muscular arms over his chest. The dark-haired wizard couldn’t believe he’d been forced to play nice with Malfoy’s gang and now he was being dragged to their dorms for a game night. Harry should’ve been studying but no, he was walking into the gates of hell. “Not you too Harry,” Ron’s tone was full of plea as he finally grabbed a hold of his girlfriend’s hand. 

“I have a test to study for.” The dark-haired wizard huffed out as they turned down the next hallway growing closer to their meetup spot. “Besides a truce doesn’t mean we have to be friends,” Harry mumbled loud enough for his two friends to hear causing a glare to be sent from Ron and Hermione to huff her agreement. 

“Harry has a point.” The wizardess spoke as the dark-haired wizard finally caught up with his friends and draped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “I just don’t trust Malfoy or his lackies.” The wizardess huffed out ripping her hand out of her boyfriend’s grasp with spite clear through her ireful expression. Ten feet away on the left wall Draco leaned against the stone wall while Pansy and Blaise stood on either side of the silvery-blond wizard. 

“The golden trio!” Blaise’s voice was chipper, and Harry had to suppress a visible cringe that seemed to roll down his spine slowly. “I’m surprised you showed up,” the lofty wizard spoke clapping each of his hands onto Ron’s muscular shoulders in a sign of friendly affection. The dark-haired wizard fought the urge to quip out the words ‘me too’ but couldn’t hold back the emerald green hued glare he sat on Draco. Light grey eyes met his and all the taller wizard did was lift up one side of his mouth in a teasing smirk. Oh, how Harry hated him. 

“This way.” Draco pushed himself off of the wall and quickly led the group towards their shared destination. No idle chatter was passed between them as the tension hung so heavy in the air Harry swore, he could taste it on the back of his tongue.

``````

They’d been through five board games and yet the tension hasn’t seem to leave Harry’s body as he rolled his shoulders out stiffly. When the dark-haired wizard pulled his emerald green hued gaze from the table in front of him, Harry found a familiar set of light grey eyes locked onto his figure. The dark-haired wizard quirked an eyebrow up in ire and all Draco did was look away quickly. A light rose tinged blush flushed onto the pale skin of the tips of his ears and the back of Draco’s neck. Silvery-blond tresses now styled into an undercut glinted softly in the candlelight as he smiled softy at the joke Pansy told. Surely, five games were enough for a truce to seem real. Harry just wanted to go study for his damn test not make nice with the Slytherin hell hounds. Glancing at his friends he was surprised Hermione had relaxed into the festivities and seemed to enjoy Pansy’s company quite a bit. All it did for the dark-haired wizard was make him fell nauseous. 

“One more game!” Ron all but shouted as a shit earing grin stretched across his face slowly as Blaise nodded his head in agreement while shoveling a handful of crisps into his own mouth. “Any ideas?” The ginger wizard asked looking around at his newfound friends while Harry fought the urge to hurl up his own snacks. So much for studying. 

“Never have I ever!” Hermione explained quickly divvying out each young adult in the room a pile of five chocolate biscuits on the table between the two couches. “If you’ve done what the persons say eat one!” The tawny-haired wizardess was quick to explain the rules albeit, the dark-haired wizard was sure everyone in the room knew them. Harry’s emerald green hued gaze pulled off of Hermione to find Draco’s gaze locked onto him again. What fucking now? Light grey eyes pulled away from the dark-haired wizard and a firm expression replaced the silvery-blond wizard’s smile quickly.

“I’ll go first.” Blaise laughed out taking a second to mull over his own thoughts before a clarified expression lit up his face. “Never have I ever received a howler.” Harry bit back the smile that tried worm its way onto his ireful expression as the ginger wizard beside him mumbled a quick ‘prat’ as he leaned forward to grab a biscuit. To the dark-haired wizard’s surprise so did Pansy, he couldn’t recall it happening but then again, he always tried his best to ignore the Slytherin table. “You next Pansy.” Blaise spoke leaning back into the couch that held the rest of the Slytherins. 

“Never have I ever used a flying car to get to school because I missed the train.” Pansy spoke smiling around the paper cup she lifted to her lips. So, targeting people was allowed? Harry hadn’t remembered that being a thing before. The dark-haired wizard moved to grab his biscuit at the same time Ron did and they both burst out in their own fit of giggles. As always, they were each other’s partners in crime. The chocolate treat was delicious, and Harry found himself wanting to lose some more so he could indulge in the sweet treat.

“Never have I ever caused an explosion during potions.” Draco spoke swiping a pale hand through his silvery-blond tresses as he sent a knowing smirk to Blaise. The dark-haired wizard leaned up to grab his biscuit and passed the ginger wizard one of his own as well while Blaise claimed his. Another biscuit gone and Harry only had three left; the quicker he lost the quicker the game was over. It was Hermione’s turn next and the wizardess mulled over her thoughts before setting a determined glare onto the rest of the group. 

“Never have I ever been kissed.” Hermione’s tone was full of pride at her worm hole through the game. Sure, she kissed Ron last week, but she had initiated it not the ginger. Every person in the room besides Harry and the tawny-haired wizardess moved to eat their sweet treats. Every set of eyes landed on the dark-haired wizard and Harry suddenly felt a warm blush creep up onto the back of his neck. 

“Are you serious?” Draco deadpanned instantly light grey eyes widening in an emotion Harry couldn’t recognize. The dark-haired wizard nodded slowly watching as the group seemingly waited for his explanation.

“Being the-boy-who-lived didn’t give me much of an actual teenage experience.” Was all Harry said before dropping his emerald green hued eyes to the stone floor in shame. He’d always wanted to go on a date or even have the time to have a crush on someone, but he knew better than to get more people involved with being close to him. It was bad enough he’d endangered the golden trio for the past few years. Although, Harry couldn’t see it Draco’s silvery-blond brows furrowed in thought as the game went on.

````

The game had ended with Pansy wining and the group agreed that since it was midnight it’d just be best to pack up and head to their dorms. Idle chatter was passed around comfortably through the Slytherins and Gryffindors as they moved towards the door. Harry was still stuck in his thoughts about his lack of a love life and didn’t notice that his slow and stalled movements of cleaning up his wrappers and cup had him and Draco being the only two left in the room. The others were waiting outside the Room of Requirement and their laughter could be heard albeit it was shushed by Hermione due to the time. The dark-haired wizard threw his stuff away and quickly moved to leave wanting to get as far away from the silvery-blond wizard and his off tune humming he could. Reaching for the door a strong hand grabbed his wrist and gently tugged him back to face Draco who seemed anxious. Light grey eyes met emerald green hued ones as Harry noticed the flushed tinge to the Slytherin’s pale skin. It caused a heat to pool in the bottom of the boy-who-lived’s lower stomach and the dark-haired wizard was growing nervous as well.

“Malfoy what’re you-“ Harry was silenced by Draco’s lips crashing onto his unceremoniously as the taller and loftier wizard leaned down to reach the dark-haired wizard with ease. Emerald green eyes widened in shock, but Harry didn’t find himself the slightest bit uncomfortable nor did he pull away. It was oddly perfect. The kiss ended as quickly as it had happened and when Draco pulled back to lock gazes with the shorter wizard a lazy smirk worked its way onto the Slytherin’s face. 

“There.” The silvery-blond Slytherin spoke to the dark-haired Gryffindor as Harry realized Draco Malfoy had just given his first kiss. No fucking way. He wanted the prat of a Slytherin to do it again. The dark-haired wizard blinked deftly at his surprising thought and felt his skin come ablaze as his blush deepened three thousand shades darker. “Now you have.” The words were spoken smugly, and Draco swiftly left the room leaving a strangely aroused and utterly confused Harry by himself. What the fuck was going on? Not that Harry was complaining about the encounter, but he couldn’t let Draco know that he wanted to kiss him again. At least not out loud.


End file.
